


Farewell

by animegirl1363



Category: K (Anime), K Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animegirl1363/pseuds/animegirl1363
Summary: Its been 5 years after the Slates have been destroyed. Everyone's powers have dwindled, including the strains. With nothing left, there's one thing left to do, say goodbye.





	Farewell

"In 60 days we will disband. I appreciate all the hard work you've put in over the years. May your new journey's be fruitful."

At the news the group stood shocked. Only sharing glances at each other.

It makes sense, their powers were getting weaker even the strains. Most had now settled into a life of normalcy. Most of the staff slowly went their own ways. Those that could harness the blue aura could barely make a spark. And Munakata? His powers were gone from the start.

The news spread fast that the last of Sceptor 4 is disbanding. It was only the first day of the announcement and plenty of people were already packed up.

"I felt this was gonna happen, but I still can't believe it!" Hidaka was on the verge of tears.

"Calm down, we're still here." Enomoto tried to console his distressed friend.

"We can all still hang out together. It's not like we have no way of keeping contact." Andy said. To which the group nodded in agreement. 

"Let get our work done. Day by day until the end." Seri said in her commanding voice.

Outside the meeting room stood 3rd in command, Fushimi. He was still his usual self not letting the news get to him. The clamor from the others only made his mood sour.

_'It was only a matter of time.'_

-

Everyone was in a fit trying to find new homes and jobs within the 60 day time period. Munakata had promised that even though the special ops squad would no longer be a thing, everyone will still be paid for the rest of the year. No one questioned how he pulled that of, they were just happy. It lessened their crisis.

While all of this was going on, Fushimi had kept his distance from everyone.

"Fushimi we are all going out to eat tonight, want-"

No." It was quick and Fushimi turned his back to Hidaka who inched back at his reply.

This confused Hidaka. Ever since the slate were destroyed, Fushimi had been getting closer with the group and even befriended Yata again. Now it seemed like he went right back to square one.

"Fushimi if something is wrong, I can try to help." Hidaka said.

"Tsk." Was all Fushimi answered.

-

Fushimi really didn't have to worry. It wasn't long before he gotten other government job offers, he was the 3rd in command of the special ops squad. He already had an apartment. He was set.

Fushimi flopped onto his bed when Yata entered the apartment. He had a key but Yata didn't live here. He just stayed over enough that it might as well be the case. It was no different from back then.

Cutting to the point Yata had said, "So... Kusanagi-san said that the blues are finally finished."

"Hmph." Fushimi grunted.

"I also went by the office to find you and everyone is worried about you." Yata continued.

"Their so called 'concern' they have will end the same day as the disbandment." Fushimi spat.

A heavy silence filled the room.

"Are you really going to do this?" Yata said.

-

The days came and went. Soon it was the last day the headquarters would be in operation. Most people left and some stayed until the end.

Hidaka had came up with an idea for the squad to camp in the commons room together on the last day.

"Thanks for agreeing to do this with me guys." Hidaka said.

"You promised me that Kamo would cook." Blurted Andy.

"What!" Kamo was not in on this part.

"Kamo, I'm sorry that I omitted that part. But it was the only way to get Andy to agree." Hidaka clapped his hands together and bowed to the older man.

"Fine, but your helping me with everything." Kamo practically dragged Hidaka to the kitchen with him.

Off to the side, Akiyama and Benzai were having their own conversation.

"I'm glad we managed to get back into the defense force." Akiyama said.

"But that's not what you wanted to talk about." Benzai replied.

Of course he could see through him.

"I can't hide anything from you." Akiyama chuckled. "I'm just worried about Fushimi. It's like he's pushed us away again. I've been sending messages and get no responses."

Akiyama told Benzai all of his concerns. Akiyama and Fushimi were close. It was worrying that he was suddenly pushing him away. Benzai suggested that he call him. Akiyama took out his phone and dialed Fushimi's number.

Ring one, no answer. Faintly, he and Banzai heard a ringtone from the hallway. Akiyama left Benzai to follow the sound that lead to Fushimi.

"Ah, Fushimi, I'm sorry to bother you but me and the others have been worried about you." Akiyama said. He was rambling on.

"Why are you pretending this much?" Fushimi asked.

"Huh?"

"After today none of us will matter to one another. There is nothing keeping us together." Fushimi said.

Akiyama wanted to object when a yell came from behind the two. It was Hidaka.

"Why are you saying things like that!?" Hidaka wanted to know. "None of us are faking anything. We all care about each other and you."

Akiyama stepped towards Hidaka to try and calm him down.

"Do you really not care for the time we spent together...?" Hidaka wanted to know.

Fushimi walked away from the two.

"I don't know how you managed to get away from Kamo, but you'd better go back." Trying to lighten the mood, Akiyama let out a forced chuckle.

It obviously didn't help matters.

"It can't end like this, can it?" Hidaka whispered. 

"Let's get back to the others." Akiyama said.

-

"Kamo your cooking is delicious. I'm gonna miss it."

"Thank you Kamo-san."

"It was a pleasure making you all dinner. Even if I was forced into it." Kamo glanced at Hidaka, who choked slightly on his food at the action.

"Kamo this meal was fantastic." Awashima told him.

"Thank you." Kamo replied.

The day turned into night and the cheery mood became solemn. The group knew their time together was getting closer to ending. The festivities stopped and everyone was getting ready to go to their dorms to sleep.

"But, like, I'm really gonna miss you guys. Not the paperwork though." Andy said.

"You know, I'm glad you came up with this idea Hidaka. It was fun." Fuse said.

"Even when something ends, a new journey is waiting ahead. I only hope you all join me while taking your various paths." Goto hummed.

"I will!" Hidaka excitedly said.

"Did you agree to my marriage proposal." Goto smiled.

"Gotti, stop being weird!"

Everyone laughed as they went into their designated dorm rooms.

Once the morning can the HQ closed down without much fanfare. The squad said their farewells and headed off in their own directions.

-

Fushimi managed to secure a job working with computers in an government building. From the closer of the special ops squad, he hadn't heard much from anyone, besides Hidaka. When he entered the office he was greeted by a familiar face.

"F-Fushimi." A surprised Enomoto was sitting at the desk next to him. "Its great to have a friendly face here. I'm more calm now."

Fushimi said nothing and took his place next to his fidgety not so new co-worker.

"Hey, um," Enomoto was searching for the right words to say. "Sceptor 4 may be gone, but we're not gonna abandon each other. You trust our bond more."

"Tsk."

"Ah! Sorry! I was just reciting some anime line." Enomoto shook his hands.

_1 year later_

Time came and went and soon a whole year had gone by. Fushimi wanted to stop by a coffee cafe he heard about from Enomoto.

"Kamo's Kafe... it must be him..." he went into the building and was greeted by the owner himself; Kamo.

"Welcome Fushimi." He said as he cleaned the glasses. " its wonderful to see you again."

"Fushimi?" From the back Andy ran out to the front counter and exclaimed, "He's not going to work here is he!?"

This earned Andy a smack on the head.

"If he wants too, I'll be more than happy to give him one." Kamo remarked. "I'll have your coffee ready Fushimi."

Andy grumbled and rubbed his head. Fushimi scoffed and sat down at the nearest table.

"Morning Everyone." Fuse said as he entered the cafe with Enomoto in tow.

"Fushimi, you actually came." Enomoto said.

"Tsk."

Pretty soon, the rest of the gang appeared. Someone questioned if this was planned, the answer was, no. This was by complete happenstance.

"I'm so glad to see everyone together again." Hidaka exclaimed. "Kamo I can't believe you opened up a restaurant too."

"Too?" He place Fushimi's cup on his table. 

"Awashima took over her family's anko shop." Hidaka explained.

"Maybe we could do business together," ponders Kamo walking back to the counter.

Hidaka sat across from Fushimi. "How have you been Fushimi?"

He ignored the question and instead asked his own.

"Why are you all trying to keep up this facade? We aren't co-workers anymore. There's no reason for us to 'care' for one another." Fushimi spat.

Hidaka furrowed his eyes. "Yes, it was the captain who brought us together. Yes, this did start off as nothing but a random job, but...."

"We grew to become a family." Akiyama finished. With a gentle smile he continued. "I know you don't trust in bonds or anything of the like... but I promise you we won't break."

Ever since he was younger he would always ruin things for himself when it looked like something might break. This was why instead of talking to Yata he destroyed his own friendship.

There was nothing holding them together. Just figurative sense of family. When the announcement was made the Scepter 4 was disbanding, he figured that everything would crash and burn. All the talks about friendship would be proven wrong. It would hurt, so he decided to push everyone away.

But no. One year later, the former teammates were in Kamo's restaurant chatting like old times. They all did their best to not lose contact with anyone. 

Truthfully, Fushimi did see Scepter 4 as a family. When it was time for the inevitable disbanding, Fushimi took it upon himself to destroy the feelings he had for Scepter 4.

Maybe he could let himself trust in this bond.


End file.
